The Wandering
by JackofClubs
Summary: Corinel has walked alone as an outcast, that is until he meets a man who walks the same path. first fic, bad summary I know


Disclaimer: the characters and story are mine that is it, nothing else.

The Wandering

It was a cold, damp night on the streets of Calimport, a city full of the vilest members of any race in the world of Farun. However, this city, no matter how vile it was, was the place that Corinel called home.

A monk of the half elf race, Corinel was never really accepted into either of his mother races. This no longer bothered him though, for he had gained respect as a deadly assassin on the streets of his hometown, and those who did not respect him, feared him.

It was this fear that prompted him to leave the streets of Calimport, where he would always be hunted by both those who wanted to make a name for themselfs as well as the many assassins hired by the pashas to kill him.

So, Corinel packed his few belongings, and with his enchanted staff in his tanned hands, he left the streets of Calimport in order to seek a new future.

"You fight well." remarked the tall warrior now standing in front of Corinel

"So do you." Corinel responded.

Corinel took this moment of rest to examine his opponent, it had been six months since he left his homeland and though he had fought many, this man was by far the most skilled person he had ever fought. This man, was clad in studded leather everywhere except on his head, which sported a wide-brimmed brown hat, and left arm, which was covered in plate mail from his shoulder down to his fingers. All of this was hidden under a long brown cloak, recently discarded in light of the fight. There were two weapons seen on this man, held in his right hand, a long curved dagger, and a rather large one-handed battle axe which was still on his belt, for, as Corinel soon found out the plated arm was a powerful weapon in itself.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go."

The large man dashed for Corinel with a speed unimaginable for a man his size, as he struck out with his right hand, dagger held with the blade towards the ground. The fighter came in with a wide horizontal slash, in which Corinel easily parried just in time to duck a spinning back fist that came from his opponents left arm. While his opponents was overbalanced from his powerful attack, Corinel swung his staff directly at his opponents head, in an attempt to end the fight quickly, this move was to no avail, however, for at the last second his opponent's dagger shot up and quickly turned the blow aside. As the two came together again, they were halted as a magically-enhanced voice cried:

"Zeke Masters, stop now and drop your weapons, and you will not be destroyed!"

Looking up, Corinel saw a brightly dressed priest surrounded by a group of what looked like six or so paladins with their weapons drawn, from the looks of it, they thought that there was no chance of surrender.

Looking back at the man Corinel now knew as Zeke, he saw the man draw his axe with his mailed hand, and standing at the ready, it seemed there was no way to talk his way out of this one, so Corinel took up his staff, intending to help his opponent.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know, but have to finish our fight, right?"

"So be it."

Next, a large crash resounded, as a fireball hit the ground a few feet away from where the newly formed partners were standing, with this, the priest remarked: "you have chosen your fate, now you both shall die, ATTACK!"

Upon hearing the command, the paladins got off their horses, and slid down the steep hill, landing directly in front of the the pair all the while brandishing their maces.

"Six on two, hardly a fair fight."

"Let us even it up."

After this remark, Corinel noticed Zeke's mailed arm start to glow a deep green, Corinel could now sense a strong magic coming from Zeke, a magic that he had never sensed before, it seemed... primal. Letting out a deep sigh, Zeke walked calmly towards the three paladins that were now charging him turning aside the first blow with his left arm, Zeke jabbed his long dagger into the paladin's side, almost instantly killing him. Now with a smile on his face, Zeke dropped his weapons and stalked towards the two remaining paladins, with a cry of fury, one of his opponents swung his holy mace at the warrior, which Zeke quickly ducked away from and delivered a savage punch to the paladins armored back, making a loud metallic clang followed by a sharp CRUNCH! The armor made little difference as the punch caved the armor and most likely snapped the paladin's spine. Done with him, Zeke walk towards his remaining opponent, death promised in his eyes.


End file.
